The use of self-service food equipment has increased dramatically in recent years due to the popularity of self-service dining. Customers prefer convenience and choice in selecting their food preferences. As a result, self-service food establishments strive to provide both.
In such self-service establishments, two types of food are typically offered: cold salad-type foods from a salad bar and hot entree-type foods from a buffet.
One fundamental problem encountered by self-service food establishments is that the food remains uncovered when displayed for selection by the customer. It is desirable to provide a barrier between the customer and the displayed food that reduces the risk of contaminating the food by airborne infections but which does not unduly restrict access to the food.
Transparent shields are often used in the food service industry as barriers over displayed food items. These shields are typically referred to as breath guards.
In fact, the local health codes of many communities require the use of breath guards in self-service food establishments. A typical health code will require that the displayed food be protected by a breath guard having a clearance of no more than about 9 inches (23 cm) between the lower portion of the breath guard and the top of the food service area.
Such breath guards have generally satisfied the health code regulations of many communities. In addition, the space between the breath guard and the food service area is usually adequate for self-serve customers to reach into the food service area and select their food. One problem associated with these breath guards, however, is the difficulty in cleaning the food service area. Moreover, because of space constraints, it is often difficult to replenish the supply of food in the serving pans and to replace empty serving pans.
In addition, many communities are implementing additional restrictions concerning the use of breath guards to further reduce the spread of airborne infections around displayed food. These restrictions can make it more difficult for the customer to reach the displayed food and more difficult to replenish or replace the serving pans.
The breath guard assemblies that are currently available have one or more significant disadvantages. For example, a salad bar apparatus described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,572,598 includes a transparent cover positioned over the displayed food. Although the cover adequately protects the food, the cover cannot be readily cleaned unless it is completely removed from its vertical supports. In addition, this type of breath guard assembly is mounted in a single position and cannot be positioned at different heights above the displayed food.
A breath guard apparatus is needed which provides the required sanitary protection for the food and complies with the most stringent local health codes but which allows the food to be replenished by the dining room attendants. Such an apparatus should also be easy to use, inexpensive to produce and durable.